EarthBound Wiki:Talk page
Shortcuts: EW:TP, EW:TALK, EW:TALKPAGE. There are two types of discussion pages on EarthBound Wiki, more commonly called talk pages — standard talk pages, which are used to discuss an article, a , a , etc., and user talk pages, which are used to communicate with other users or leave them messages. Every page has an associated talk page, except pages in the Special: . If there has never been any text on a talk page, the link to the talk page from the article, category, etc., will be red. You can still discuss the page — you will just be the first person to edit the respective talk page. Article talk pages are provided for discussion of the content of articles. Talk pages are useful such that they may contain information that is not on the article, but such information is often opinion-based, unverified and thus unreliable. Unlike most wiki communities, EarthBound Wiki does not maintain a strict policy on editors using talk pages as platforms for their personal views, so long as the subject of interest relates to those which are reflected in the respective article. Basic rules for all talk pages * Sign your comments - You can use four tildes (like this ~~~~), which are automatically converted to your username. Usernames cuztomized beyond signatured timestamps are also allowed, so long as a timestamp is included. * Use coherent formatting. ** Copy formatting from others. ** Indent with colons (:), not with tabs. ** Break up very large paragraphs. * Be civil at all times. ** Don't make personal attacks ** Don't SHOUT Using different talk pages * Article talk pages are used to discuss the subject of or improvements to a particular article. * User talk pages are used to leave messages for particular users. A message box stating "You have new messages" is automatically displayed to a user at the top of any EarthBound Wiki page, as well as any article on Wikia, until they view their user talk page. * EarthBound talk pages are used to discuss existing and developing policies, guidelines, and proposals. Talk page header info box On any existing talk pages it is useful to place the tag at the top of the original talk page. It results in the following banner: Formatting Because the wiki software platform provides for a wide range of formatting styles, proper or at least consistent formatting is essential to maintaining readable talk pages. The depth of a message is determined by the number of colons (':') in front of the message. It is generally accepted that every other messaged have a single colon before it. Archiving old talk page content Talk page contents are never deleted outright unless they violate a policy. Old discussions are archived to sub pages of the talk page, e.g. EarthBound Wiki talk:Talk page/Archive 1. Etiquette Can I do whatever I want to my own user talk page? Most users treat their user talk pages like regular talk pages, and archive the contents periodically to a personal subpage -- either when the page gets too large, on a regular schedule, or when they take a wikivacation. Others prefer deleting comments after they have responded to them. Actively erasing personal messages without replying (if a reply would be appropriate or polite) is generally interpreted as a hostile gesture. In the past, this kind of behavior has been viewed as uncivil, and this can become an issue in arbitration or other formal proceedings. Redirecting your user talk page to another page (whether meant as a joke or intended to be offensive or to send a "go away" message) can also be considered a hostile act. Feel free to decorate your personal pages as you see fit, but keep in mind that your user talk page has the important function of allowing other editors to communicate with you. People may get upset if they cannot use it for this purpose. One request policy is that users place the tag at the top of their original user talk page, or refrain from deleting the one placed their by an administrator. It results in the following banner: Note: Like receiving a new message, new additions to your own talk page will alert you with a "You have new messages" banner at the top of any EarthBound Wiki page, as well as any article on Wikia, until you view your user talk page. What can I say? As long as you stay on-topic with a subject defined in the article, essentially anything can be said on its respective talk page. However, EarthBound Wiki is a wiki for everyone. Unjustified personal attacks are not tolerated, nor do we tolerate discrimination based upon social status, age, sex, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, etc. Insinuating or stating that a user may be racist, homophobic, etc., without good reason is also classed as personal. How to keep a two-way conversation readable If you are writing messages back and forth between user talk pages, the resulting text can be hard to follow. Here are two systems for making what would otherwise be disjointed comments easier to follow: * Copy the text you are replying to from your user talk page to the other person's user talk page. Put your reply right underneath it, but indent the reply section so it stands out, just like a regular talk page. * Or: Put a notice on your user talk page that you will reply there unless they ask otherwise. Do this for conversations that other people start. * Watchlist the other person's user talk page and tell them they can reply there. Do this for conversations you start. Category:EarthBound Wiki guidelines